Many wireless communication devices are equipped with a built-in antenna disposed near the main circuit of the wireless communication device. The built-in antenna is limited to the restricted disposition space and the circuit interference so that the effect of receiving and sending signals is poor. Therefore, some wireless communication devices reserve a connecting terminal for the external antenna so that the above issues can be improved by the external antenna.
When the external antenna is not connected to the wireless communication device, the built-in antenna is connected to the radio frequency circuit in the wireless communication device. However, when the external antenna is connected to the above-mentioned reserved connecting terminal, a mechanism is required to cut off the signal connection with the built-in antenna so as to be converted to the signal connection with the external antenna. Hence, a connector having the signal switch function is required.
However, the conventional connectors having the signal switch function need to be implemented by extremely complicated mechanisms so that the manufacturing processes thereof are complex and the production costs thereof are enhanced.
In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, a connector for a switch module is provided. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problems described above, but also is easy to be implemented. Thus, the present invention has the utility for the industry.